Operation of off-road and agricultural vehicles is simplified by locating operator controls which require viewing near the line of sight of the operator. As a result, heating and cooling controls, and the energy transfer mechanisms associated therewith (heating and cooling heat exchangers) in vehicles such as combines have conventionally been located at the center and top of the operator cab near the line of sight of the operator. In particular, the control knobs, the blower, and the heat exchangers are typically at the top and center of the cab. In this configuration, the blower and heat exchangers are positioned at the same location as the control knobs to simplify the mechanical link between the control knobs and the heat exchanger valves. Another reason the blower and heat exchangers are located at the top center of the cab is to provide a relatively efficient use of cab space.
In view of the advantages of locating the heating controls and associated heat transfer devices at the top and center of a cab, there are some disadvantages. One disadvantage of locating the heat exchangers at the top and center of the cab is that the cost of providing water and refrigerant lines to the coils is relatively high. More specifically, in a combine, the hot water source (engine) and refrigerant source (refrigerant compressor on the engine) are relatively distant from the top and center of the cab. However, if the heat exchangers and associated valves are displaced from the control knobs, the routing of the mechanical link therebetween becomes difficult and expensive. Another disadvantage caused by locating the heating coil at the top and center of the cab is the inability to effectively heat the lower portions of the cab (i.e. at the operator's feet).
In view of the disadvantages which are the result of locating the heat exchangers at the top and center of the operator cab in a combine, it would be desirable to displace the heat exchangers from the control knobs to a location such as below the operator seat which is lower in the cab and closer to the engine.